Sekai Saionji
Sekai Saionji '(西園寺 世界 Saionji Sekai) is one of the two main heroines of School Days along with Kotonoha. Appearance Sekai has an average build with an average height with an average bust but on the larger size (as commented by Yuuki Ashikaga). Still, she's described as one of the cuter girls in class by Makoto. She has medium length deep brown hair that curl slighty from behind as well as one "idiot hair" curls upward. She's normally seen with her school uniform but her casual clothes usually consist of a white shirt with a pink jacket and a dark blue skirt. Later she buys a pink coat she has had her eye on for a while after she saves up enough. She always has a single strand of hair that sticks out from the rest of her hair. Personality Sekai is initially seen as a cheerful girl who cares deeply for her friends and seemingly helps Makoto out with Kotonoha only for fun. But it's revealed she's very emotional and can spend days crying in her room. She is also unwilling to reveal to Kotonoha that Makoto and her are dating. When she sees Kotonoha alone at a reception desk she feels guilty at taking Makoto away from her. Sekai also believes in the cell phone charm and is seen doing it with Makoto. School Days The Visual Novel In the game, Sekai, despite her crush on Makoto, decides to play the role of matchmaker for Makoto and Kotonoha. It can be revealed in a flashback that Setsuna was supposed to sit next to Makato but she begs her to change seats with her so she can sit next to Makato. After putting Makoto and Kotonoha together she kisses Makoto on the train station claiming to be just teasing him. Depending on the players choices she can express regret at what she's done if Makoto's completely devoted to Kotonoha. Makoto can confess his love to her outside the school during lunchtime or during class after she starts dating Taisuke. She can even end up with Makoto way after she starts dating Taisuke. See Endings for more plot details. Anime Sekai's role is largely the same, however, the series focuses more on Makoto's affair with Sekai, and the other girls in the series. Sekai is a good friend of Makoto at the start of the series and wants to help him get involved with Kotohona. However she develops feelings for him and allows Makoto to 'practice on her body because Kotohona is sensitive to touches. While she does feel guilty for getting involved with Makoto, even to the point of trying to ignore him for Kotohona's sake, Makoto manages to convince Sekai that he loves her and not Kotohona. As the series progress however she discovers that Makoto is sleeping around with other girls and allows it to happen. She is driving over the edge when she discovers that she is pregnant and Makoto gives her the advice to get an abortion. Summer Days Sekai's role is largely reduced, due to have gotten sick with the mumps. She is mostly unseen except for at the beginning of the game, when she asks Setsuna to take her place at work, and a few other scenes. The classic "Love Triangle" between Makoto, Kotonoha, and herself doesn't exist. But later in the story, Sekai and Makoto can become lovers. Manga Sekai's role is almost the same as in the anime. The big difference is that she accepts Makoto loving Kotohona more then her. She even shows a willingness to remain friends with Makoto and accepting being dumped. In the end however she turns insane when Makoto jumps in front of Sekai to protect her from an attack by Kotohona. The shock of seeing Makoto almost dying in front of her, pushes her over to the edge to kill Kotohona. Cross Days The Visual Novel Sekai's role is rather small and reduced but for most story lines she is involved with Makoto. Depending on which route you take, Yuuki will try to end the affair between Sekai and Mokoto but cannot convince either of them. In one route Yuuki might not only attempt to try to kill Sekai to stop the affair but he also almost attempts to molest her but Sekai is rescued by Setsuna. Manga In the Manga version Yuuki also tries to convince Sekai to stop stealing Makoto away from Kotohona but is told that it's none of his business. In the end it's revealed that Sekai and Kotohona were both in a three-way relationship with Makoto. Gallery Kotonohaandsekai-03.jpg CellSekai.jpg CellCostume.jpg Sit.jpg Sekai-School-Days.jpg Endings See Sekai Saionji/endings Trivia *Her given name Sekai means "the world". *The origin of her full name is an allusion to Saionji Kinmochi (西園寺 公望'''), a statesman and three-time Prime Minister of Japan, and they share same birthday. *Sekai has fewer good endings in the game than Kotonoha. *In the anime, Kotonoha says that Sekai was lying about her pregnancy due to her seeing nothing in Sekai's corpse. She could be wrong because a fetus would not have had enough time to develop long enough to be seen until weeks after being conceived. *Sekai used to heavily believe in the phone wallpaper rumour even though she saw Makoto's wallpaper and Setsuna seeing Sekai's meaning that none of them would find happiness together (or so the rumour says). *According to the official family tree Makoto has sons with Sekai and Setsuna. The only ending that meet this criteria is Bavarois with I'm the Wife but previous games have a history of continuing from endings that did not exist in the game and Shiny Days is the last game produced by 0verflow so it's still unknown what the official continuity is. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Saionjis Category:School Days characters